Forever
by disneyfreaks0223
Summary: She once said that she and Dan were forever. But their marriage didn't work out and eventually they got divorced. Two years after their divorce, Serena van der Woodsen is back in New York. And being back means seeing everyone again, yes, including her ex-husband, Dan Humphrey. Will they get another shot at 'forever? Or maybe 'forever' wasn't meant for them? DS.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: I own nothing. Enjoy!**_

_Loud clacking sounds of shoes filled the loft, breaking the silence that Dan Humphrey had grown accustomed to ever since he decided that staying in Brooklyn for a while might to do him - do them - some good._

_He looked up from his laptop to look at the person now standing in front of him, the person who destroyed his quiet afternoon. And there stood Serena, her overcoat clung tightly to her, handing him a brown envelope that could - and would - change both of their lives._

_"Serena, I - -"_

_She held a hand up that stopped Dan from saying what he had intended to say. She closed her eyes for a moment and shook her head before pressing the envelope into Dan's hands, forcing him to accept it no matter how much he doesn't want to._

_"Since it looks like you won't be doing this anytime soon, I had the liberty to ask my lawyer to write up our divorce papers."_

_Dan slowly and shakily pried open the envelope and pulled out the pieces of paper that was indeed divorce papers. He stared at it for quite a while, not wanting to believe that this was all real. He had already asked his lawyer to do this several times but in the end, he'll burn it anyway, on hopes that he and Serena could still fix their problems and that they won't have to get divorced._

_"Don't worry about the sharing of properties and money. What's yours is yours to keep. Just read it if you don't believe me."_

_He gawks at her because he can't believe that she thought that the reason he was reluctant to sign the damn papers was because of their properties when he really doesn't really care about any of that right now. All he could think about was that when he signed it, after a few weeks he'd be a bachelor once more. And he didn't want that._

_"Serena, we can fix this. Please don't do this."_

_He pleads but it seemed like every word he said don't even reach her. She already shut him out. He tries to reach for her hand but she moves quickly, determined not to have physical contact with him. Following her gaze, he realizes that she'd been staring at a pen situated on top of his table, just an arm length from him. He stares at it for a while before turning back to the woman standing in front of him._

_"I already signed it; all I need is yours to get it all over with."_

_Her voice breaks as she finishes her sentence and Dan noticed that she'd been avoiding eye contact with him. He asked her if she was sure that this was what she wanted and the second she nodded her head, he grabbed the pen and forced himself to sign the papers that he wanted to throw away or burn the moment he settled his eyes on it._

_Once he was finished signing the papers, he glanced at it to see the reason Serena had put in the divorce papers._

_**Irreconcilable Differences.**_

_With a sigh, he finally dropped his pen down and shoved the papers back into the envelope before handing them to Serena. Serena quickly grabbed it from his hands before shoving them into her bag. She quickly bid a goodbye to him and scrambled out of the loft. But before she even got to the front door, Dan called her back._

_"Serena, wait!"_

_She turned around and saw that Dan was already halfway towards her. Dan tightly wrapped his arms around Serena's waist as he buried his face into her hair, breathing her in for probably one last time. Serena hugged him back for a little bit before reluctantly letting go and pushing him away from her._

_He didn't let go of her though, his hands remained on her waist, holding her tightly, afraid of letting her go and letting her leave the loft (afraid of letting her leave him)._

_"Serena, I - -"_

_"Dan, don't."_

_Serena pushed herself away from Dan, with tears forming that she quickly blinked away. She refuses to cry, she already cried countless days and night over this._

_She looks at Dan once more and they held each others gazes for a moment. And when Serena shut her eyes closed before looking back at him, Dan knew she was really letting go, that she wasn't going to fight anymore._

_"Ever since I was five, I always told Blair, Nate, Chuck and Eric that I'd only marry once. That I would never end up like my mom."_

_(You are not your mom, Serena. And you will never end up like her.)_

_"And when we got married, I thought I got it right."_

_(You still could. You still do.)_

_"Because I said you and I are forever, right? I guess I was - -"_

_**Wrong. **__She never got to finish her sentence because Dan was suddenly kissing her, cupping her face and wiping the tears that were running down her face. And she's got her arms wrapped around his neck and he's pulling her closer to him, gripping at her waist as he continued kissing her, just thinking about that fact that he's kissing her and that she's kissing him back._

_She pulled away when his lips leave hers and made its way on her neck. She took a few steps away from him, already missing his touch, his grip on her, his lips on hers. She grabbed his hand tightly and pecked his cheek quickly heading out of the loft, the air in the loft suddenly became suffocating and she feels as if she'll faint if she were to stay there a little longer._

_Dan stared at the closed door for a few minutes before he snapped out of his reverie. He looked at his hand and stared at the wedding ring, her wedding ring, the diamond still giving off its glow._

_..._

_One month later, it was all over the news._

_'Dan Humphrey and Serena van der Woodsen are officially divorced.'_

_Blair and Chuck went to Serena's apartment and they dragged the blonde to Victrola - despite the blonde's protests - and they allowed her to get drunk and let loose. But both of them know that Serena's smile was fake. It had been, ever since the divorce papers were written._

_Nate went to Brooklyn, visited Dan with a bottles of scotch and tequila in hand. But when he got there, he saw bottles and bottles of beer scattered all over the loft. When Dan saw Nate standing there, he wordlessly let him in, pushing the bottles aside before grabbing two glasses from the kitchen. He handed one to Nate as he poured himself a glass of scotch. Nate notices, as he poured himself a glass, that Dan is frowning. He didn't smile. He never did, ever since the divorce papers were signed._

_..._

_Two months later Serena left New York._

_Dan ignores the calls he's been receiving from his dad, Jenny, Nate, Blair and even Chuck. He only listened to the first message he received that day. The one from Blair, telling him that Serena left. He just sits in front of his desk, staring. Staring at the ring Serena gave back two months ago. The ring that promised them forever, only for that promise to be broken by several pieces of paper._

_**'When I told my mom not to go away with Rufus, it's because I said you and I are forever. I know I was right.'**_

_**'Because I said you and I are forever, right? I guess I was - -"**_

_Wrong. Yet they could've made it right. Right?_

_**.to be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, I still own nothing. Unless, someone gives them to me as a Christmas present. I highly doubt that. **

_**A/N: Hi! Thanks you for everyone who liked this story. I hope you enjoy this next part. **___

**Chapter 1**

The atmosphere in New York – the atmosphere that she grew up on – suddenly seemed foreign as she stepped out of the plane and into the airport. It had been two years since she last stepped foot in this town and although it looks the same, it felt very different.

Serena van der Woodsen left New York two months after getting divorced from Dan Humphrey. Sources say that she stayed in Paris but truth was she went traveling. She only stayed in Paris for about two months before deciding – after seeing Chuck and Blair there – that maybe Paris wasn't such a great place to go after all. So she went to Egypt, China, Japan, Italy, Canada and heck, she even went to Australia for a while. Her longest stay, however, was in the US as well but on the other side of the coast. She stayed in LA for about six months. There was always something about LA that fascinated her. She wasn't sure what but she found herself wanting to stay there for a long time.

Going back was not in her plan. After leaving Manhattan, she had mentally decided that she would not ever step back in the Upper East Side. But two weeks ago, after receiving a phone call from Eric telling her that their parents, Lily and William, decided to get married again and that she'd be the maid of honor, she found herself packing her things and booking a flight back home. So that was how Serena ended up in JFK Airport, dragging her bags behind her, in search for her brother Eric van der Woodsen.

"Serena!"

Serena turned around and saw Eric waving at her, with his best friend, Jenny Humphrey. Seeing them, she let out an excited squeal before rushing over to the both of them. Once she got within arms length to Eric, she ran up to him and gave him a tight hug. After that, she turned and gave Jenny one as well, which surprised the younger girl because she was pretty sure that even though they were friends again, there was still a bit of a strain between the two of them. Just like the tension between her and Blair will never disappear even though she works for the Waldorfs now.

Their reunion at the airport was short and pretty soon they were all seated inside the limousine and was already on their way to the van der Woodsen penthouse. The ride there was silent, with only Eric and Jenny's mumbled whispers to be heard. Serena was quiet as she leaned in the side of the car and looked outside, looked at New York. There was something that made her feel quite uneasy but she couldn't quite point out what. Maybe the fact that she knows a lot of things had changed and she wasn't quite sure whether or not she was ready to handle that.

And god, she hadn't talked to Blair, Chuck and Nate for those damn two years. The only person she talked to was Eric so yeah, she was pretty surprised to see Jenny at the airport smiling at her, making her feel like they've been best of friends all those years. And as the limousine got closer to the penthouse, she's starting to feel more and more anxious and she feels like vomiting the second she was the penthouse near. And god, what would Blair and Nate and Chuck and her dad and her mom would think? What would they say to her? What would she say to them? _What if Dan was there? What would she say to him? Maybe she wasn't ready for all this after all._

Serena jumped up when Eric tapped her arm and told her they were already there. She nodded but for a few minutes made no effort to go out the vehicle. It was when Eric finally gave all of Serena's baggage to Vanya and Jenny pulled her that she was able to get out of the limousine. Stepping out, she released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding when she took in the familiar place she hadn't been in since two years ago. She grabbed Eric's arm as they went inside to go up to meet her family.

The ride on the elevator was nerve wracking and if Serena would get her way, she would probably be on a plane right now, on her way back to LA. But Eric's firm hold on her hand told her that she was not going to be able to escape this and she was going to be facing them in a matter of minutes. Jenny and Eric were talking about the wedding details and she was about to completely tune them out when Jenny uttered Dan's name and Serena's attention was suddenly on the younger blonde.

"Well, Dan said he wasn't going to be there today. I tried to get him to come but he said he was busy but he said he'll try to catch up."

"Wait… D – Dan's not going to be there?"

Jenny shuts up and Eric stares at her but she doesn't care. At least that's one less person she's been dreading to see. The younger girl nodded at Serena just as the elevator opened leading up to the penthouse. And Eric squeezed her hand tightly as she looked up to smile at her brother.

"You ready?"

She took a deep breath before she nodded at Eric. Her brother slowly walked out of the elevator, hand in hand with her. She felt uneasy because it scared her that the penthouse looked exactly the way it did before she left and she isn't sure if that's suppose to be a good thing or a bad thing.

Her eyes settled on Blair, who ran up to her and hugged her tightly. Tears starts forming on the corners of her eyes and when Blair pulled away, she saw that the brunette had some on hers as well. She laughed sadly because at least Blair wasn't mad at her for shutting them out. Both girls wiped their tears before Blair stepped back and allowed Nate to be able to hug the blonde. Nate pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, whispering that he was glad to have her back.

Serena turned to Chuck when Nate released her from his arms and saw the classic Chuck Bass smirk playing on his lips. Chuck placed the glass of scotch he's been drinking away to give Serena a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. Serena laughed and punched Chuck's arms lightly when the two siblings pulled away.

"Finally, Serena van der Woodsen's back. It's been dull since you left."

"Well, Chuck, I'm sure you've been interesting enough for the both of us. Especially since - -"

"SERENA!"

Lily van der Woodsen entered the room with Eric and William in tow. She walked over her daughter and hugged her, telling her that she will be her maid of honor. Serena nodded as her mother pulled away. She looked at his father who looked pleased to see her. She only smiled at him because she still wasn't quite comfortable with him around and besides, he didn't try to hug her and she wasn't about to do the same.

Her mother ushered them all to the dining table and had the caterers to set up the food once they were all seated. She sat in between Blair and Nate and they got into comfortable, easy going conversations as they ate brunch. Both Nate and Blair asked her about her trips with Eric occasionally joining in the conversation. She laughed at her two friends and answered them both truthfully. Chuck, however, stared at her as if he was analyzing her. Shaking her head and choosing to ignore Chuck, she went on to ask Blair, Nate, Eric and Jenny about their lives. She even constantly commented on Lily's plans for the wedding.

"So, S, you staying for good?"

"Uhh… I don't know yet."

"Well, I certainly hope you will."

"Well, I - -"

"You're not still running away, aren't you?"

She glares at Chuck because suddenly the room was suddenly eerily quiet. She glares at Chuck because why the hell did he say that? Okay, so she left New York partly to avoid Dan but mainly because she wanted to escape. Escape the pain, the hurt, the anger at Dan, at herself, at the world because it never crossed her mind that forever could be that quick. _Because Dan and her weren't forever._

But she soon realized that they weren't looking at her or at Chuck. And she realized that they were staring at something behind her. Blair had stood up, as well as Chuck and Nate's staring at her worriedly and what the hell is happening? She looks at them, searching their eyes for some sort of explanation and when Eric motioned towards her back, she sinks down on her seat because she had a feeling of what was behind her or who was behind her.

"Serena."

And she was right. She'd know that voice anywhere. Two years of not hearing that voice and yet she could still recognize it like maybe she never even left at all. She doesn't want to turn around, really she doesn't want to but she did anyway. She wishes she didn't because now she's confused and suddenly nauseous and she wants to get out and leave or faint, whatever comes first.

She stands up, get out of her chair and was contemplating whether she'd go to her room or go out of the house when he calls her name again. She stops in her place and the thought of leaving completely gone from her mind. She looks up and that was when their eyes locked and he has this sad smile plastered on his face and she smiles back even though she really feels like crying and screaming and leaving.

_Because maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Maybe she wasn't ready to face all of this. Maybe she wasn't ready to go back yet. Maybe she wasn't ready to face him, to talk to him, to see him again because two years later and it still hurts. It still hurts to think that they weren't married anymore. It hurts to know that forever came too soon for them or maybe forever wasn't really for them after all._

"Serena, hey."

His voice was low, almost inaudible but she heard it. Probably because no one else was talking but she was pretty sure she still would've heard it even if they were a hundred other people talking at the same time as he said that.

"Dan."

**.to be continued.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm still doing this because yes, I still don't own even a strand of their hair. I own nothing! **** Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Uncomfortable. Embarrassing. _Awkward._

If there are three words to describe how Dan and Serena met again, that would be it. Why? Well, let's see, shall we?

…

Serena gawked at Dan, who was standing there, hands on his pockets, staring back at her.

_Spotted: Lonely Boy. Can't believe the love of his life has returned. If only she knew who he was._

She feels like she can't breathe, like the walls are closing in on her. She doesn't move an inch but neither does he. His eyes are boring into hers and their gazes locked, it seems like no one else was there, even though Chuck, Blair, Nate, Jenny and her entire family was sitting there, watching the two ex – couple interact.

"I think I just lost my appetite."

Jenny said as she stood up, along with Eric and exited the room. And as Jenny passed Nate, she gave him a look that tells him to leave Dan and Serena alone for a while. Pretty soon, it was just the two of them, alone in the dining room, still staring at the other, completely unaware that everyone left.

"So…"

"So…"

Dan takes a step towards her and she freezes. She breaks eye contact with him, opting to look at the floor, the chairs, the table, the wall, the ceiling, anywhere but at him. Dan touches her arm and suddenly there are tears in her eyes. She backs away from him, taking a few steps to create a few feet in between.

"Serena…"

"Don't."

It feels familiar. This scene. Two years ago, they were also alone, uttering the same words. Two years ago, they had a choice. A choice to fight. _They didn't. _

"I didn't know you'd be back."

Serena scoffs because why does it suddenly seem like he doesn't care? Not that she cares but every time Eric calls her and gives her updates about her family and friends, there's always a tinge of hope in her heart that Eric will say something about Dan. He never does. And besides, even Jenny, his sister, knows about her return to the Upper East Side, so either Jenny didn't say anything to Dan or Dan's just being a stupid idiot.

"Why - -"

"My mom and dad are getting married, right?" She finally lets her eyes look at him and saw that he's fiddling with his hands, looking at the floor. "I wasn't about to let them get married without me. Besides, I'm kinda the maid of honor."

"Oh."

"What are you doing here, Dan? Jenny said you weren't gonna make it."

"Jenny told me I had to. Told me it's important that I show up." Dan said, raising his head to look at her. He took her in and was surprised that he was staring at this girl, Serena van der Woodsen, the girl he fell in love with when he was fifteen. More mature, possibly wiser, but the same girl he saw that night, at that party.

'_I was accidentally invited to a birthday party where I met a girl. She only spoke two sentences to me, but I've never forgotten her.'_

'_Wait, your story's about me?'_

"Now, I get why." He chuckles but stops when he saw Serena glaring at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're here. Because you're back."

"Dan, I - - "

She stops when Dan shakes his head, smiling warily at her. Dan told her that he's happy that she's back and for that she smiles at him for the first time, she smiles – really smiles – for the first time since she came back, possibly ever since before she left.

Serena's smiling, at him, and Dan takes a step forward, relieved when Serena didn't react. He takes a few more strides towards her and was so close that he could touch her arm but he didn't. He wanted to, oh, god knows how much he wanted to, but he can't. He can't because she's not his anymore and because he's not hers anymore.

"Well, welcome home Serena."

And the tears brimming at Serena's eyes, finally dropped, staining her beautiful, flawless face. That was when Dan stepped up and pressed his thumbs on the corners of her face, wiping her tears away. His hands dropped down and reached for hers, grins when she allows the skin contact between the two of them.

"I missed you." Dan said, and Serena pulls her hand away from him. She shakes her head, cursing herself for letting Dan come close, too close to her. It's not like she didn't want it, not that she would say it out loud but she missed Dan, but problem is she is sure she wasn't ready yet. She did go traveling to escape, avoid Dan, partly.

"What?"

"Serena…"

"Dan…"

"I didn't - - Serena, I just - -" Dan sighed. "It's been two years. I just – Serena, you know… Alright, I'm sorry but I really did miss you."

"Dan, not now. Please."

Serena walks away from him and it takes Dan a few seconds but he manages to grab the blonde's left wrist and pulled her back to him, pulled her closer to him. There were tears on Serena's eyes again and she blinks them away before Dan could notice. But he did, of course he did. He always did.

"Don't cry. You know I hate it when people cry." _I hate to see you cry._

"Then don't do this." Dan's face scrunched up in confusion. What? Exactly what is he doing?

"What?"

Serena sneered at Dan before taking a deep breath, jerking her arm away from Dan's and glaring at him.

"Don't act like nothing happened. Don't act like we're still friends, that we're still on good terms. Don't act like the past two years didn't happen. I left for a reason, Dan. And we both know what the reason is."

Dan bowed his head down. He wasn't really even sure that was his intention, but he really did miss her.

"I'm sorry."

Then she smiles, reluctantly. That smile slowly turned into fits of giggles. The giggle he missed too much, the one he didn't get to hear for two years.

_'You laugh like a four year old.'_

"Why are you laughing?"

Her laugh was cut short and was replaced with a glare and he really wishes he hadn't asked that. He should've just shut up and let her laugh. He already misses her giggles.

"You're not sorry."

"I know. I'm not. I'm really not."

And they stare at each other in an awkward silence. Déjà vu much? Summer at the Hampton's, waking up on the beach, seems like decades ago.

"Well then, I gotta get going."

"Okay."

Dan made a move to hug the blonde but stopped because he can see that it makes her uncomfortable being close to him. Hell, she's stiff right now, and she's already standing a few feet away from him.

"Okay. I better get going."

"Yeah, you probably should."

With a nod, Dan made his way towards the living room but stopped when Blair and Jenny appeared. Blair was glaring at him but c'mon what else was new? Jenny glaring at him, however, was a different issue.

"What?"

"Why is she here?"

"Dan, I told you not to bring her!"

"Could you be anymore stupid?"

"Why did you told her about this lunch?"

"Seriously Humphrey, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Dan, this is such a bad idea."

"No one likes her! I can't even believe you do."

"What are you - -?" 

"Who's here?" Serena intervenes, automatically making Jenny close her mouth and Blair stare at her, as if she was seeing her for the first time. Blair turned to Dan, rolling her eyes at him before stalking off beside Serena.

"Ugh. Just blame Humphrey."

Serena stares at her. What the hell is Blair talking about? As far as she's concerned, Dan wasn't even supposed to make it today. How much chaos could a person who unexpectedly turns up cause?

"Dan, seriously I thought you won't come here. And besides, you said you'll be quick." That voice, Georgina Sparks, entered the room and she looked annoyed.

She walked up to Dan and pecked his lips quickly, before turning towards Blair but stopped, shocked when she saw Serena standing there, the blonde's mouth agape and she was staring at them. Georgina smirked. This is just too good.

"Serena."

"Georgina."

Georgina walks closer to Serena, wraps an arm around her but the blonde stood still, not making an effort to be friendly towards her former friend.

"It's good to see you."

Blair, Jenny and Serena simultaneously scoff at her while Dan stood there, uncomfortably.

"What are you doing here, G?"

"Yeah, Sparks. This is family only."

"Really? Then why is Dan invited, huh, Blair? Anyway, I came to pick Dan up. He's late for our little lunch date."

Then Georgina turns to Dan, walks over to him, reaches for his head and gives him a sloppy kiss on the lips. Of course, she made sure Serena was watching and she was. And she looks ready to vomit, plus points for G.

"Anyway, sweetie we gotta go."

Serena cringes at the way Georgina says that to Dan, the way she looks at Dan, the way Georgina's hand intertwines with his, the way they kissed. Georgina waves them off and grabs Dan's arm before dragging themselves out of the building.

Dan manages to take a look on Serena's face before Georgina pulled him away. He saw the look of hurt, anger and sadness. Three things you would never use to describe Serena upon the first glance but you'll soon realize, when you get to know, really get to know Serena that those three words have described her ever since she was little, it was only masked by a smile she manage to perfect after so many years.

Serena stood there, shell shocked. Blair and Jenny look at her cautiously, like they are waiting for her to crack. She doesn't. Instead, she smiles - even though it didn't quite reach her eyes - and assures the two that she's fine.

"So, Dan and Georgina?"

And Blair and Jenny's silence were more than enough of an answer.

"How long?"

Serena wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that but she listens to what Jenny said anyway.

"Almost a year."

...

Uncomfortable. Embarrassing. Awkward.

Three words to describe Dan and Serena's reconciliation earlier.

And seeing Georgina Sparks again?

Serena wasn't sure how to describe that. Especially seeing her, in the arms of Dan Humphrey, kissing him in front of her.

But if there was one thing to describe how she felt seeing that, _hurt, that would be it._

_Because it definitely hurts._

**.to be continued.**

_**A/N: Hey! Yes, it is me with a new chapter! Thank you to every single one who favorite/followed/reviewed/read this story. It means a lot to me, really! I will try my best to update as often as possible because school just started (second semester, yeah!) and I think I will be busy with homework, research and stuff. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I know, I know. Right! You don't have to yell at me. I know I own nothing. *sobs* Anyways, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3.**

Two days since Serena's return, since Serena and Dan's first encounter after two years, she and Blair decided to spend some quality time together, watching 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', having coffee, eating croissants, it's basically tradition. So earlier that morning, Blair was already in front of Serena's door, knocking loudly, hoping that the blonde was awake and would open the door. Of course she had Serena's keys to the apartment but she kinda left it at home.

"Serena!" Blair yelled, still pounding on the door. "God, Serena, open the damn door! Serena!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and revealed a dishevelled looking Serena, standing in the doorway, clutching at the robe and looking surprised to see her best friend at eight in the morning. Without a word, Blair pushed into Serena's apartment, heading straight to the living room.

"What - - Blair?"

Blair glanced at Serena from the couch before pulling the blonde to sit next to her.

"We made plans. To hang out today and meet up with Chuck and Nate later for dinner."

"Oh, right." Serena stood up and started to make her way to her bedroom. She never made it there though because Blair pulled her back on the couch. Without a word, Blair stood up and played 'Breakfast at Tiffany's'. After setting up the movie, she took a seat beside the blonde.

"What's wrong, S?"

Serena sighed. She had spent the last two days thinking about Dan… and Georgina. Thankfully, the wedding planning doesn't require her presence yet. She wasn't sure how to do all the planning with a lot in her mind.

Ever since that day, all Serena could think about was Georgina and Dan together. It was keeping her up late at night, tossing and turning in her bed, thinking of reasons how the two got together. Two years ago, when she left, never would she think that Dan and Georgina would be together. Granted, the two of them hooked up many years ago but still. Serena would've preferred seeing Dan with anyone else – even with Vanessa – than with Georgina.

"Nothing. Just a lot on my mind."

Blair looked at her best friend sceptically before turning to watch the movie. She knows what's wrong with Serena, god, every one of them knows why. Although it was barely noticeable during lunch two days ago, still everyone noticed the change in Serena's demeanor after Dan and Georgina left. So, since then, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Eric and Jenny – seeing as they were the ones who saw the blonde within those two days – restrained themselves from mentioning anything Dan-related.

"Serena, you know you can talk to me."

Serena blinked, dismissing the idea. She did not want to talk about Dan and Georgina and _DanandGeorgina._Suddenly, she stood up and went to her bedroom quickly, not letting Blair stop her.

"S!"

Blair sighed. She knows bringing up this topic would not be good but hey, it was worth a try, right? The brunette turned off the TV before heading towards Serena's room. She knocked a couple times but the blonde won't open the door. She tried to shake the doorknob and was surprised when it opened easily. Usually, Serena would've locked the door.

"Serena?"

Blair hears the water running so she knows that the blonde was taking a shower. She looked around and saw the mess of clothes and things Serena has. Guess she's been doing some unpacking, not much progress though. But the one thing that caught Blair's attention was the picture of Dan and Serena at their wedding. _The golden dress and the guy waiting for her best friend, the golden girl._ Serena finally made it down the stairs and was hand in hand with Dan. Even Blair had to smile at that memory. She remembers taking that picture, seeing the love Dan and Serena had for each other.

"B?"

Blair looked up and saw Serena already dressed. How long was she staring at the picture? The blonde was dressed in a green tank top and denim shorts. Blair hurriedly set the picture down the bedside table and walked over to her best friend.

"S, you want to talk about it?"

Serena shook her head and went over to hug Blair. Blair was surprised at first but eventually hugged her back. Serena's laughing even though Blair's pretty sure she's nowhere near happy. And Blair notices that Serena's eyes are being filled with tears.

Serena mumbled an apology to her, wiping the tears on her face then laughing at how silly she must've looked like. Blair looked at her worriedly, watching her laugh at herself. Serena stops when Blair asked why she was laughing. Serena simply told her that she's laughing at herself, how stupid she's being, being affected by Dan and all. And Blair frowns, doesn't smile at the fact that even though it's been two years, Dan Humphrey still has this effect on Serena van der Woodsen.

"How did Georgina and Dan - -?"

And suddenly the air is thick and it's not even a little bit funny. Not to Serena, not to Blair. Serena knows she opened up a sensitive topic for her but she honestly wants to know how Dan and Georgina got together. She's not really sure she would be able to handle it but she thinks it's better to hear from Blair than from Dan. Or worse, from Georgina.

Serena waits for the answer but Blair's saying nothing. And this maybe is one of the reasons why everyone's been avoiding the subject. None of them really knows how _that_ happened or even _why_ it's still happening.

"Honestly S, we don't know how. One day, Humphrey suddenly showed up with that bitch and was exchanging spits in front of us." Blair exclaimed, even rolling her eyes to show her annoyance.

"So, umm... How serious are they?"

"Uhh... Serious enough." Blair shrugged before rolling her eyes, this time at Serena. "Stop asking me about _that_. I don't want to spoil our bonding time by discussing Humphrey and Sparks."

Serena giggles at Blair's expression and pretty soon Blair was giggling as well. Since movie time was completely disregarded by now, Blair suggested doing some shopping instead. The blonde immediately nodded before grabbing her purse and pulling the shorter girl outside.

...

Bendel's. Barney's. Bloomingdales. Prada. Chanel. Louboutin's. And about ten other stores later, Serena and Blair finally decided to call it a day. Each girl was carrying at least seven shopping bags on each hand and though they still wanted to check a few more stores, it's already five and they are supposed to meet Nate and Chuck at seven.

As soon as they arrived at the blonde's apartment, Serena immediately went to her room while Blair took over one of Serena's guest rooms – the one closest to Serena's room, of course. Serena dumped her bags on her bed before heading over to the bathroom to shower. She relaxes as the warm water hits her skin and erases any negative thoughts that are currently running in her mind.

She quickly finished showering the minute Blair rapped on her door, yelling for her to hurry up. She checked the time on her phone as she steps out of the bathroom and she realizes that she's been showering for almost an hour.

She gets dressed, wears that green dress from Paris and the sky-high heels she bought from Louboutin's that matches her dress. She applies little to no make-up and when she's done, Blair's yelling for her again. She was about to leave the room when she realizes that she left her phone on her bed.

She rushes towards it, grabs it immediately and she sits on the side of her bed for a minute and her eye catches the frame that holds one of the most wonderful days in her life. _The picture of them together at their wedding day. _She wonders how that frame got on top of her table, she doesn't recall ever placing it there and she's pretty sure she hid it somewhere deep in her belongings that the only way for her to see that again was if she were to dig up all her belongings in search for it.

She sighs, feels her eyes getting wet because she looks so damn happy and he looks so damn happy and they look so _fucking in love and it hurts._ It hurts so much and she hates herself for feeling hurt.

She wasn't supposed to be hurt. She wasn't supposed to feel anything.

...

About fifteen minutes later she's still clutching on the frame and she doesn't hear footsteps coming closer, doesn't hear the door opening until she feels a hand on her shoulders. She looks up and sees Blair, a hand on her shoulder, looking at her sympathetically.

Then she realizes. She's been crying. Blair sits down beside her and makes her look at her. Silently, Blair wipes the stray tears on Serena's cheeks and just hugs her. They stay like that for a while and the silence was only interrupted when Blair's phone buzzed. The brunette quickly typed in a reply before standing up and fixing herself up.

"S, you need to fix yourself. You look awful."

Serena laughs at her before pulling herself up, the picture frame discarded and she shoves her face next to Blair's so that she can see herself in the mirror. And god, _she did look awful._

A quick touch-up of make up later - making sure she doesn't look like a mess - there's a knock on her front door. Serena squeals and giggles before almost running towards the door.

Nate and Chuck, the other half of the NJBC stood on the other side and Serena literally tackles them both. Chuck, being Chuck immediately pries the blonde off him while Nate simply laughs, squeezing the girl back.

"Where's Blair?"

"Here!" Blair yells, just as she entered the room with two purses in hand. One for Serena and one for herself. She hands Serena's bag over to the blonde before walking over to Chuck and kissing him quickly.

"So, where to?"

Chuck asks and looks at Blair who glances at Nate who nudges Serena lightly. The blonde simply smiles and says,

"Butter! Definitely Butter!"

Chuck nods in agreement then extends his arm towards Blair. Blair grabbed it, lacing her fingers with his before the two of them walked out of the apartment. Nate and Serena looked at each other then laughed. Nate wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her a bit closer.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay."

The two of them slipped inside the limo and Chuck immediately hands both of them a glass of wine. Blair raises her glass and they raise theirs and they toast.

"Butter, here we go."

**.to be continued.**

_**A/N: New chapter for y'all. So, it's just two weeks before Christmas break but hopefully I'll be able to update this once before that and hopefully more than once during the break. I'll try my best. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Oh, and there is one line/part here that is important in the future chapters. I don't think it's noticeable, though. Anyways... Enjoy! **___


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Still... Nothing.**

**Chapter 4.**

The ride to Butter was fine. It was nice, good, comfortable even. It makes Serena think about then, when it was just that four of them - Blair, Chuck, Nate and herself - going to parties, riding to school together and hanging out at each other's houses. Way before they met Jenny and Georgina and Vanessa and Dan. Back when it was just the NJBC against the world.

As soon as Nate and Serena stepped into the limo, they were handed a glass of champagne. She was asked to make the toast so she raised her glass and said 'To being back!' before drinking the champagne, the others following suit.

They talked about anything and everything on their way to Butter. She learned that the Bass Industries were expanding business in France, that the NY Spectator is doing excellent is business as well and that the Waldorfs are now named one of the most well-known designers in the world. In return, she told them about her trips around the world and filled them in about her life in the past two years.

When the limo stopped, Blair and Chuck were the first ones to get out. Nate followed quickly but not before looking back at Serena and asking if she's going out. She nods and takes his hand before getting out.

"Name please?"

"Chuck Bass." Chuck stated, stepping forward and smirking at the lady who eyes seemed to widen at the mention of the name. Serena and Nate laughs silently beside him as the receptionist tapped some things on her computer before walking off.

"Oh, the joys of being Chuck Bass." Nate chuckles, giving Chuck a tap on the shoulders. Chuck shrugs him off before turning to Serena who is looking amused.

"One of the perks of being a Bass. Say, can I do that by saying I'm Chuck Bass' sister?" Serena asks, giggling a bit. Chuck simply smirks at her before nodding, making the blonde giggle more.

The receptionist earlier came back and apologized to Chuck before escorting the four friends to their table. Blair dropped Chuck's hand and stopped to wait for the blonde duo. She linked arms with Serena and literally dragged her away from Nate.

When all four of them were seated and they all have ordered, they fell into a easy conversation – with a occasional banters from Chuck and Serena. Blair had to smile at the scene in front of her because Chuck is smirking his classic Chuck Bass smirk, Nate is grinning widely, and Serena is giggling and laughing. _It feels right._

"So, Serena, how was LA?"

"Yeah, I heard from Eric that you stayed there for six months."

Serena blinks then smiles at her friends. She starts talking about LA and why she stayed there the longest. Something about LA and the California sun that made her love the West Coast. She talks about the small modeling gig that she landed during her stay there. She feels proud of herself, talking about her trips and travels around the world. It makes her feel like she's accomplished something on her own besides being the 'Ultimate It Girl' in the Upper East Side courtesy of Gossip Girl i.e. Dan Humphrey.

"How about the guys S? I'm sure you've had a guy or two. I mean, who could resist _the _Serena van der Woodsen?" Blair giggles as well as Serena. But Serena shook her head, smiles at all of them before denying that she has had a boyfriend in the past two years.

It wasn't like she hadn't tried. She went to numerous dates in the past two years and the longest relationship (if you could call it a relationship, Serena wasn't really sure) she had was for two months and for those months they'd just been hanging out, watching movies, taking walks in the park, kissing briefly or making out, making each other dates at events. No, she never went farther than that. She wanted to, but she didn't, she couldn't.

Because every night before she goes to bed after a date when she glances at her bedside table, she sees a picture of a girl in a golden dress kissing a boy with a matching gold vest, the love of her life. And she can't help feeling something wrong, can't shake out the feeling that even though she's suppose to move on already, she might still love him.

So, she tells them that she doesn't think that any of those guys were the one for her and they nod but when she looked over at Blair, her best friend is looking at her with pity, like she knows what's going on her mind, the real reason why she can't move on.

Dinner came and Serena's thankful that they stopped talking about her and her life (her love life). But she feels Chuck staring at her and she's curious as to why her step brother is doing that because it's like Chuck's analyzing her, figuring her out. And she doesn't want to be figured out, especially not Chuck Bass of all people.

They just started dessert when they all hear an all too familiar laugh followed by a deep voice. Blair and Chuck groan while Nate subconsciously takes hold of Serena's hand, squeezing it for support. The married couple watches, glares at the two figures in front of them, behind Nate and Serena. Serena closed her eyes, silently wishing, hoping, praying to God that they won't see them or at least not talk to them.

But she's never been that religious and not that lucky when it comes to these kind of things, so it really shouldn't have surprised her when she hears Georgina yell all their names. She turns around and indeed, Dan is there, being pulled by Georgina towards their table.

_Crap._

"Hey, you guys!" Georgina piped up as soon as she and Dan reached the four friends.

Nate lets out a little wave at the both of them - more for Dan than for Georgina - and Blair glares at him, widens her eyes at him when his gaze passed her. Chuck smirks at them and the two girls made no effort whatsoever to acknowledge the newly arrived couple.

"What a coincidence!" Georgina shakes her head, laughs before continuing, "Seriously, I really have no idea you guys are here!"

"Yeah, I bet."

"Oh, you don't believe me S?" Georgina smirks, making Serena cringe and Blair scoff. "Serena, sweetie, Dan and I are just going on a date, seeing you here is not a part of our plan."

"Let's just go, Nate." Serena whispers to Nate before shooting Blair a desperate look. Blair nods in understanding before glaring at the couple in front of them.

"Well, enjoy your evening, guys." Nate exclaims before standing up and extending a hand out to Serena, who takes it almost immediately. "We're heading out."

Blair rolls her eyes. Leave it to Nate Archibald to be polite and nice to their worst enemy. Blair, Chuck, Georgina and Dan watches as the two blondes exit the restaurant. Dan's eyes lingering a little bit more on the retreating figures. As soon as they were out of sight, Blair gave Georgina a cold, intense, harsh stare.

"Alright, pretend all you want but I know you knew that we are gonna be here." Blair starts, standing up. "You just enjoy agonizing Serena, don't you?"

Georgina smirks, happy that she was getting on their nerves. It's true, though, that she knew that the four friends headed here. So, when she met up with Dan that evening, she insisted that they go to Butter. Dan was innocent though, knowing nothing about what they just walked into.

Blair is already on her way out of the place when she stops, turns to Dan one more time.

"Seriously, Humphrey, what the hell are you still doing with her? I pity you." And with that, Blair was out of Butter.

Chuck chuckles a bit, already having paid the check. He stood up, giving a glare towards the two.

"The table's yours. But I suggest you clean up first."

Georgina promptly sat on the chair, ordering Dan to do the same. Dan slowly sat in front of Georgina, making Chuck roll his eyes. Seriously, don't they know how to take a hint?

"Humphrey, Sparks, never a pleasure."

Georgina let out a little wave as Chuck exited Butter. Then she turned to Dan to see him frowning at her. She shrugs, asks him what that hell his problem is before calling over someone to clean up the mess.

As she watches Dan peering at the menu, she smirks. _Georgina: 2, Serena: 0_

**.to be continued.**

_**A/N: Hey guys! It's my Christmas break already and I know I said I would try to update before that, and I'm sorry that I couldn't. Anyways, I won't be able to update this story until the end of the year. But expect a new chapter of the first or second week of January.**_

_**Anyways, who guessed the one part/line that is important in the upcoming chapters? Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, read this story! Thank you so much! You guys make my day, you guys are part of the things that made my year great! :) 3**_

_**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Happy Holidays everyone! Enjoy! :)**_


End file.
